Whispher
by ScarsOfLife
Summary: Beware of the night
1. Chapter 1

_**Whisper**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Blaise Zabini turned his face towards the sky. It was getting late. He chuckled to himself and started on his way home. He stumbled slightly as soon as he started to walk and blinked rapidly. He was drunker than he had originally thought. Not cool. He tried to walk as upright as possible, and failed miserably. He started whistling a nameless tune to himself and put his hands in his coat pockets. Three more blocks to go.

_"Blaise..."_

He stopped and looked around. No-one. Scrap just plain drunk, he thought, I'm hallucinating.

_"No your not."_

The voice was smooth, alot closer to him than before, definately feminine.

_"Well done Blaise."_

"Who are you?" he demanded. He wasn't as conceited as Draco, But this was getting ridiculous. He was a Zabini, no-one taunted Zabini's if they knew what was good for them.

_"Talking to yourself is the first sign of maddness."_ He turned to the left. Then to the right. The owner of the voice was a girl around his age. She had tanned skin and black hair. Just like him. In fact if Blaise was a girl... The only difference between the pair (excluding physical builds) was the eyes. Blaise's were a ever-changing serene sapphire, The girl's eyes however were Scarlett. Crimson. Blood red, if you must. She stalked up to him giggling. She brushed past behind him.

_"You can't hide from your heritage Blaise, It's in-escapable." _

Blaise whipped around to talk to her but she faded away into thin air.

"Definately hallucinating." he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whispher**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Blaise's insides were burning. His head was resting on the porcelin toilet seat as he prepared himself for the dry retching that was sure to come.

"There goes your dignity." A vaguely familiar voice mocked. He lifted his head slightly to see the same girl from the night before watching him. She smiled at him.

"Your real?" He muttered. He thought he had been halucinating?

"I sure hope so. Didn't anyone ver to tell you te eat before you drink?" She added as he retched unhappily into the toilet.

"Who are you?" He murmured. She gently pulled him to his feet and guided him over to the bathroom sink.

"You have to take better care of yourself Blaise." She avoided his question.

"Who are you?" He repeated as she wet a towel and began wiping his face.

"It's not important." she murmured. He grabbed her wrists and held her still.

"Who are you?" He whisphered harshly. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Hey Blaise , Are you-Oh." The bathroom door had been pushed open and in waltzed Blaises's nine year old sister Bianca.

"Go away Bianca." Blaise growled angrily. His sister twirled a lock of her blonde hair innocently.

"MUM! DAD! Blaise has a girl in his bathroom." Bianca skipped out in search of their parents.

"Blaise, Let me go." He obliged as he immediately started to panic. The girl lifted herself onto the counter and pulled him close. She placed her hands on his shoulders and wrabbed her legs around his waist. Blaise instinctively rested his hands on her thigh's. She pressed her forehead against his and he took this chance to study her face. She still looked alot like him. Her long dark hair framed her face and her blue eyes glittered.

"Who are you?" He whisphered.

"I'll explain later." she muttered, a stray lock of hair falling into her face. The door to the bathroom burst open again and in stormed Blaise's parents.

"Blaise!" his mother, Arianna, hollered.

"Boy!" he father, Daniel, growled. Blaise looked at his parents and sighed. The girl squeaked and buried her head in his shoulder shyly. He looked over her head at his reflection in the mirror. He could see his parents reflection aswell. They looked nothing alike. His parents were blonde. Not Malfoy blonde, but still blonde.

"Yes?" he answered. Her warm breath was tickling his neck and he tried not squirm as she lightly kissed his neck.

"What on earth is going on?" His mother trilled. The girl let out an unhappy groan and slid off the counter. She manourved swiftly away from Blaise and stood in front of his parents. His parents gasped and immediately knelt down in front of her.

"Blaise is coming with me." She stated and at his parents nod she turned and grabbed Blaise's wrist. A tingling sensation enveloped his body and he watched his bathroom disappear before his very eyes.

* * *

**Thanks To My Reviewers:**

**Mariann:** Im not even sure what my plot is. The girl and Blaise's heritage I'm keeping secret because it's more fun that way.

**Silent-voices:** I knew there was a reason I'm failing english. Thanks for pointing the mistakes out.

**Stuck in Texas:** Is this the right length or do you want them longer?

**Dazeddaisy1**: Blaise is mentioned once in the books. All the info I get about him is from other fanfictions.

**Krysta:** Blaise is awesome.

Thanks to my anonymous reviewer and to Guns-go-Bang aswell.

Now I need your help.

This story is set in Britain and I'm Australian and The last time I was in England I was three-years-old. So If anyone can help me with British custom's I would love it.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

_Whispher_

_Chapter 3_

"Where are we?" Blaise said angrily as soon as a room materialised in front of him.

"The Manor." The girl ran a hand through her hair. Blaise sank into the closest chair, which happened to be a classical red leather sofa. He looked around him wearily. They seemed to be in a library of sorts. The door opened and Blaise buried his head in his hands.

"Hey Whispher are you going to collect-Oh Hey Blaise." Blaise's head snapped up. The girl who had brought him there was sitting in a matching leather arm chair. Standing behind was another girl, her hand filled with papers. They were identical.

Well almost identical.

Blaise's hangover mind went into overdrive as he realised that the girl standing was the one from the night before. She had crimson coloured eyes whereas the girl who had 'collected' him had eyes that were a strange baby blue.

"What? Never seen twins before?" The one standing raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who-Who are you?" he stammered.

"Whispher McRoberts." the blue eyed one said as she smoothed down her clothes.

"Raine McRoberts." The one standing flicked through her papers as she spoke.

"McRoberts...McRoberts?" Blaise's eyes widened as the realization hit him.

"You're the notorious McRoberts twins?" Raine snorted at his statement.

"We are only notorious because our father is the Dark Lord." Whispher explained.

"Blaise you are to join the Death Eaters."

"Raine!" There was the loud smack of flesh against flesh.

"Ouch! Whispher!" Raine rubbed her arm.

"We can't just spring it on him." Whispher said.

"We can, and we did. BESIDES if he doesn't join them then he'll be tortured to the brink of insanity and thrown off of a cliff into the deep dark abys of hell."

Blaise paled at Raine's words.

"Raine, that is so morbid. Blaise," Whispher turned to him, "Our father needs a job to be done and your the best for it."

"Or the most likely candidate, Can you imagine Draco doing this." Raine scrunched up a paper and threw it over her shoulder carelessly.

"Blaise," Whispher moved to sit next to him, "Do you want to do this?"

The possibilities were running through his head.

"Think about it, You will be more important than the whole Malfoy family put together." Raine screwed up another piece of paper.

"I'll do it." Blasie finally said. He may of been his best friend, but Draco deserved some kicking around.

"Excellent." Raine turned and exited the room. Blaise and Whispher followed. They went down winding corridor after winding corridor. they finally stopped at a massive stone door. Raine raised her hand and lifted the heavy knocker, bringing it down three tines.

"Trick or Treat." she called innocently.

"Enter."


	4. Chapter 4

_Whispher_

_Chapter 4_

The voice that had answered was cold and strangely smooth. Raine pushed the door open and thet entered. There on a raised platform was the Dark Lord sitting on an ornamental throne. Blaise got chills up his spine as he watched the snake-like man slowly pet his pet snake. Raine, who Blaise had percieved as rather cold squealed. She literally squealed like a little girl and bounded over to her father happily. She jumped into his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Oh God, does she have any dignity?" Whispher muttered beside him.

"Hey pet, How was your day?" His voice wasn't as cold as before and he looked down at his daughter almost lovingly.

"It was okay. Blaise is here, He accepted his mission, which I think is very brave because he doesn't know what it is." Lord Voldemort's face contorted, almost like he was smiling. He picked his daughter up and stood before placing Raine on her feet.

"NAGINI!" Raine squealed and she bent down to hug her father's snake.

"Whispher, sweetie are you going to give your father a hug?" Lord Voldemort seemed strangely nice as he faced his other daughter.

"No." An elegant green chair appeared on the left side of her father's throne, and Whispher threw herself into it moodily. A squishy purple bean bag appeared on the other side and Raine plopped into happily sucking on a lolipop that she had stolen from her father's pocket.

"Mr Zabini." Voldemort sat himself down. He would have looked far more imposing if it wasn't for Raine frolicking around on her bean bag.

"Yes sir." he bowed down to his knees instinctively and kept his low.

"We have a mission for you, do you accept?" He made it sound like he had no choice.

"Yes."

"Your job is to infiltrate Dumbledore's secret organisation and relay all the information you find to me."

Blaise's mind reeled, How the hell was he going to do that?

"The twins will help you do this." Voldemort continued as Blaise quietly nodded.

"Wait! Brain wave." Raine sat up a little taller, "Wouldn't their trust would be better gained if he pretended to fall in love with Granger."

Whispher snorted as Voldemort looked at his daughter.

"Would you be able to do that?" Voldermort said silkily. Blasie nodded.

"Excellent, You will start next week. Until then, the twins will be preparing you."

"Let's go!" Raine was out of her chair in an instant and bounced out of the room excitedly. It was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5

_Whispher_

_Chapter 5_

"Of all the stupid, BULLSHIT ideas you come up with, this is the worst."

"It works, You can deny it all you fucking want but it is the best option we have."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"You know how I feel about him."

"Goddamn it Whispher!"

"You know how I feel about him Raine. You know how painful this would be for me."

"Listen to yourself Whispher, God you barely know him."

"I have been watching him for the past year, I think I do."

"Yeah well to him your just the girl who brought him here."

"FUCK YOU."

"NO, FUCK YOU. THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE ANGRY IS BECAUSE DAD PAYS ME MORE ATTENTION THAN HE DOES TO YOU."

"WELL OF COURSE HE DOES, YOU'VE BEEN HIS DEATH EATERS LITTLE SEX TOY FOR YEARS."

The slap was hard. Raine towered over her sister, angry tears streaming down her face.

"Shutup." Raine turned and stormed out of the room. There was an angry red welt on Whispher's face and her face burned wth shame. She had used the forbidden card. Her sister's rape.


	6. Chapter 6

_Whispher_

_Chapter 6_

"Whispher?" Blaise said tentaively. They were in the Library. He was standing behind her as she sat on an antique desk reading through Raine's wad of papers.

"NaNaNa Manananana." She was humming what seemed to be Heart and Soul.

"Whispher?" he gently tapped her shoulder, startling her.

"AARGH! Holy Fuck."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"Nevermind." She murmured, "We shall start. Where's Raine?"

"She said she wasn't coming. Is she alright? She's been awfully distant lately."

"No, she isn't and it serves her right." Blaise frowned, he had noticed alot of animosity between the girls, It was puzzling.

"Scrap that are you alright?"

"I'm just fucking peachy." He was confused. Whispher was very moody.

"Whispher...?" he reached out to her and she shook him off. She walked away humming to herself again. Blaise was used to this and followed her.

"Let me get changed." she disapeared into her room and came out ten minutes later, dressed all in black.

It was a dark stormy summers afternoon three weeks into the holidays when two teenagers knocked at the door to the burrow. Mrs Weasley opened her front door to find a soaking wet Blaise Zambini carrying the unconscious form of a young, severly beaten girl.

"Please..." Blaise croaked, his lip bleeding steadily, "Please help us."


End file.
